ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 412 (17th January 1989)
Plot Pete walks through the Square in the early hours of the morning and knocks on the door of Number 45. An irritated Arthur lets him in; Pete tells him that Ian is taking him to the vegetable store to stock up, but Ian has not gotten up yet. Colin feels down over his eyesight troubles. Ian stalls Pete's van outside Ashraf's shop. Ashraf gets annoyed with them and threatens to move the van himself. Dot tries to calm the situation down. Pete accidentally slams the van door on Dot's finger. Carmel receives a letter from two of the wedding guests - who are also witnesses - saying they cannot attend. Matthew tells her to stay positive. Shireen runs away from boarding school and finds Diane. Colin visits Dr Legg again, wanting a general health check-up. Dr Legg tries to dissuade Colin from having a check-up, but when Colin refuses to listen to him, he ends up telling him he has multiple sclerosis. Colin is horrified by Dr Legg's revelation. Simon keeps digging at Pat for taking Sharon's money. A panicked Ashraf learns of Shireen's disappearance. He begs Frank to find out where Ricky is. Dot returns from the hospital with her hand bandaged up. Pete's van needs a new clutch. He argues with Ian over it. Dot enjoys the attention she gets from her bandaged hand. Colin gets drunk. Donna does Ali's washing for him, although he does not appreciate her efforts. Kathy tells Pete she will pay for the clutch replacement on his van. Diane tries to sneak Shireen into The Vic without Frank knowing, but he notices and tells Ashraf. Ashraf visits Shireen and she begs him not to take her back to boarding school as she is receiving racist abuse. Carmel and Matthew ask Colin and Guido to be their witnesses. Kathy avoids Pete and asks Ian to give him the money for a clutch replacement instead. Colin tells Guido he has multiple sclerosis. Guido supports Colin and tells him he has no intention of leaving him. Colin breaks down, scared for what his future holds. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak (Credited as "Mr Karim") *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Playground Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If you don't have a blood test, you're wrong and if you do you're still wrong.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,620,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes